


Kaipuun kylmä kosketus

by Vivacious



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Haikea draama, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Näinä päivinä Bilbo on aivan tavallinen hobitti. Ainoastaan hieman kipeä, eikä lainkaan kaihoava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaipuun kylmä kosketus

Kevättalven kalpea valo ujuttautuu sisään Repunpäähän kuuran kukittamista ikkunoista. Aurinko on jo alkanut hiipua lumenpeittämien mäkien taa, mutta sisällä ei siitä huolimatta pala yksikään kynttilä. Bilbo Reppuli istuu hämärässä työpöytänsä edessä ja siristää silmiään edessään lepäävälle, vielä tyhjälle sivulle. Ruskea kotkansulka pyörii hänen levottomien sormiensa välissä.  
  
Hän ei ole saanut sanaakaan aikaiseksi sinä päivänä. Kenties se johtuu hänen ohimoidensa tykytyksestä ja hänen vuotavasta nenästään. Pöydän päällinen on täynnä kirjottuja nenäliinoja, eikä takan hiillos riitä karkottamaan Bilbon lävitse virtaavia värähdyksiä. Hän hytisee sulkakynä kädessään ja toteaa viimein, että lienee parempi vetäytyä vällyjen väliin.   
  
Lämmittävä iltapäiväteekään ei varmasti olisi haitaksi, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä peti voittaa lieden äärellä häärimisen. Bilbo raahustaa raskain askelin makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän riisuutuu, vaikkei tohtisi saattaa kuumeista ihoaan alttiiksi viileälle ilmalle. Sängyssä lakanat tarttuvat kiinni tukehduttavasti.  
  
Kyllähän hän oli jo osannut odottaa jonkinasteista flunssaa. Talvi oli siihen mennessä ollut Konnun kylmin ja lumisin neljäänkymmeneen vuoteen, eikä edes hobitinjalkojen pörröinen karva riittänyt pitämään kylmää loitolla. Jopa pieni Frodo oli köhinyt kurkkunsa käheäksi edellisviikolla. Siitä huolimatta Bilbo ei ollut varautunut aivan  _tällaiseen_  ikävään tilaan. Olihan hän selvinnyt pahemmistakin viimoista ilman kolottavia luita. Paljon pahemmista, silloin ei niin kauaa aikaa sitten, kun… Kun…  
  
Noh, mitä sitä nyt menneitä liikaa pohtimaan. Näinä päivinä Bilbo ei ole mitään erityistä, vaan aivan tavallinen, kunnollinen hobitti, sanoi Lobelia mitä hyvänsä. Seikkailuista ja muuten säädyttömistä ajoista muistuttaa vain kaulasta roikkuva kultasormus ja ikkunalaudalla ruukusta puskeva tammentaimi. Bilbo silmäilee sitä hellästi ja pitää huolen siitä, ettei se koskaan kohtaa samaa kohtaloa kuin kääpiö, josta se häntä muistuttaa. Toisinaan se saa hänet hyräilemään sävelmää, jonka jo vaimenneiden äänien kuoro kerran hänen kattonsa alla lauloi. Sitä samaa, joka hänet veti ulos kolostaan ja jonka kuulemisen jälkeen hän ei enää ollut entisensä.    
  
Bilbon silmät painuvat kiinni, mutta uni pakenee häntä sukkelin askelin, tanssii juuri sormien ulottumattomissa.  Hän kääntyilee tukalasta asennosta toiseen. Tuntien tai ehkä vain minuuttien jälkeen, pimeän jo laskettua, huoneen hiljaisuus särkyy.   
  
”Sinä palat, voro”, tumma ääni kuiskaa hänen korvaansa. Bilbon suupielet nytkähtävät väsyneesti. Hän ei tohtisi avata silmiään.   
  
”Ja sinun ei olisi pitänyt voida palata”, hän mumisee vastaukseksi. Jälleen uusi väristys kulkee hänen lävitsensä ja hän vetää peitettään ylemmäs, vaikka hikikarpalot valuvatkin hänen kaulaansa pitkin.   
  
”Etkö sitten toivo minua tänne?”  
  
”Tietenkin toivon. Eru tietää, että toivon. Joka ikinen päivä ja petät minut aina.”  
  
”Ah.”  
  
Bilbo tuhahtaa ja hieraisee nenäänsä. Hänen silmiään ei kirvele. Ei tietenkään, millaiseksi hobitiksi häntä nyt kuvitellaan? On jo tarpeeksi paha puhua päiväunelle, saati sitten nyyhkiä sellaiselle.  
  
Kylmänväreet kohottavat hänen ihonsa kananlihalle, saavat hänet tuntemaan karheat sormenpäät kuumottavilla poskillaan. Kurkkua kuristaa, eikä Bilbo tohtisi myöntää, että muiston vuoksi. Tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta, mutta tauti on jättänyt hänet vallan puolustuskyvyttömäksi ja sumeapäiseksi. Kuvajainen vaikuttaa täysin elävältä.   
  
”Mutta tännehän on tunnetusti vaikeaa löytää”, hän naurahtaa. ”Vaikken edes maalannut oven merkkiä piiloon.”  
  
 _En tietenkään. Miten muuten koskaan löytäisit tänne?_  
  
”Sinun olisi pitänyt. Et ole voro enää, ethän?” Thorinin kaiku tiedustelee.   
  
Bilbo puistaa päätään. ”Siihen työhön en enää lähde. Minä kuulun tänne. Kirjojeni ja puutarhani pariin. Joku taisi kerran sanoa, että ihmisten pitäisi arvostaa kotia enemmän ja maailma olisi...” hän nielaisee.   
  
”Hauskempi paikka”, Thorin täydentää. ”Mutta sinä et vaikuta onnelliselta.”  
  
”Hölynpölyä”, Bilbo sanoo. Hänen äänensä särähtää ainoastaan hieman. ”Minulla on kaikki mitä tarvitsen. Olen vain hitusen kipeä.”  
  
”Jos olisimme Ereborissa saisit parasta mahdollista hoivaa. Pitäisin siitä huolen.”  
  
”Mhmm”, Bilbo hymisee. ”Valitettavasti olemme Repunpäässä. Tai siis minä olen. Sinusta en tiedä.”  
  
”Oletko varma, ettet ole lyönyt päätäsi?” Thorin vastaa huvittuneesti.   
  
Bilbo huokaa. Hän on selvästi perinyt äitinsä mielikuvituksen.   
  
”Minua väsyttää.”  
  
”Nuku sitten. Hupsu hobitti”, Thorin naljailee.   
  
”En tahdo nukkua”, Bilbo myöntää. Hän saa vastaukseksi kulmien kohotuksen.  
  
”Miksi et?”  
  
”Koska pelkään”, hän vastaa hiljaa. Puhuminen tuntuu ilkeältä, hänen äänensä on karhea ja tarttuu kurkkuun kiinni.   
  
”Sanoisin, että sinulla on ollut aiemmin paljon enemmän syitä pelätä kuin nyt, voro. Harva vaara hakeutuu Kontuun. Varsinkaan tällaisella ilmalla.”  
  
Bilbo hymyilee vaisusti. Kuinka toinen ymmärtäisikään, että lohikäärmeitä ja örkkejäkin pelottavampaa on se, että hän herää seuraavana aamuna jälleen yksin. Kattaa aamiaisen yhdelle ja kirjoittaa hiljaisuudessa ystävistä, joiden hahmoja hän ei koskaan saa vangittua täydellisesti. Lienee turha edes yrittää selittää. Niinpä Bilbo pistää hikisen kämmenensä peitteidensä ylle ja luo merkitsevän katseen vieraaseensa. Tämän viileät sormet solahtavat hänen omiensa ympärille.   
  
”Ole siinä kunnes nukahdan”, Bilbo pyytää.  _Makaa vieressäni kun nousen ylös, ole niin kiltti._  
  
”Lepää vain”, Thorin sanoo, aivan kuin todella olisi siinä, aivan kuin kuninkaat todella vartioisivat vioittuneiden hobittien unta. Bilbo sallii itsensä vaipua uneen tämän harhan alla. Joskus se olisi voinut käydä toteen.   
  
Aamulla hän herää ( _yksin, yksin, yksin_ ) lumisateeseen ja hänen päänsä on hieman kirkkaampi. Bilbo kastelee ikkunalaudalla lepäävän tammensa ja teeskentelee, etteivät hänen silmäkulmansa ole kosteat. Hän laittaa kunnollisen aamiaisen ja myöhemmin myös toisen aamiaisen. Onhan hän aivan tavallinen, kunnon hobitti, jolla ei ole minkäänlaista syytä haikailla minkään tai kenenkään perään.


End file.
